Motor Pool Madness
by Slayne22
Summary: Beach Head and Cover Girl get their groove thang on. Short, silly fic.


Motor Pool Madness  
  
By Slayne  
  
Disclaimer:- I don't own or profit from the Joes....damn. Lyrics to "you've got the music in you" by New Radicals and "Dont' bring me down" by ELO reprinted without permission. Like they care anyway.  
  
Notes- Just a silly fic. I actually wrote this a few months ago at work and never intended it for posting, but I haven't done a Beach/CG fic in a while, and I think you fans of that pairing will get a kick out of it! I hope so anyway! :-) Result of listening to an 80's radio station at work and drinking waaaaay too many pepsis.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cover Girl hummed to herself as she aimed the torch a little lower. The protective metal mask was heavy and starting to annoy her. It was Friday night...and she wanted to go out. She hated these little last minute jobs. Her foot tapped to the song blaring on the radio through the garage. She glanced up and gave a hand signal to Jinx, who was holding the steering wheel of the big truck she was working on.  
  
"To the right, Jinx!"  
  
Jinx grinned as she nodded her head in time to the song. The wheel rim in front of Cover Girl turned right. She inspected it, before beginning the last bit of welding on the armor covering it. She was oblivious to the three men standing across the garage, staring at her.  
  
Shipwreck folded his arms over his chest and glanced at the two men standing beside him. Clutch and Beach Head were leaning on a countertop, their gazes fixed on the woman in the mechanics cover-alls. She was bobbing her head and tapping her big steel-toed work boots in time to the song playing. Jinx was singing along from inside the cab of the truck.  
  
'Don't bring me down...'  
  
"NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!" The welder's mask lifted slightly as Cover Girl yelled out the lyrics. She added the "woo-OO-hoo!" at the end.  
  
Clutch glanced at Shipwreck. "You see what I have to work with?"  
  
"I'll tell you once more, before I get off the floor, DON'T BRING ME DOWN!!" came the mix of the two woman's voices along with the Electric Light Orchestra.  
  
Shipwreck glanced back. "What're you complaining about? I have to listen to the melodious sound of Deep Six's silence all day!"  
  
"She shouldn't even have a radio playing like this," Beach Head complained. "She ought to be concentrating her work."  
  
The other two men glanced at the Ranger and then at each other. Shipwreck rolled his eyes. They resumed watching as the two women broke into a new chorus of "NO,NO,NO,NO,NO's"  
  
"Don't you think Cover Girl is kind of sexy in that welder's get up?" Clutch asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Shipwreck agreed.  
  
"NO!" Beach Head thundered at the same time. The two bearded Joes turned to look at him. He cleared his throat and shrugged. "I mean...yeah...she's ok."  
  
They watched as Cover Girl signaled to Jinx and set down the torch. Jinx opened the door of the truck and hopped down. Cover Girl turned and glanced at the three men as she pulled the welder's mask off. Jinx took it from her and walked towards the tool cabinet. Cover Girl sighed and unzipped the cover-alls, revealing a green camo t-shirt underneath. She pulled her arms and shoulders from the cover-alls and let the sleeves and upper part of the suit hang downwards, held by the belt cinched at her waist. The male Joes stared harder.  
  
"You know...most of my major fantasies start this way." Clutch sighed with a grin. Shipwreck nodded thoughtfully in agreement, Beach Head scowled.  
  
"Keep it in your pants, gearhead!" he spat disdainfully. Clutch looked at him.  
  
"What the hell's your problem?"  
  
Beach Head shook his head silently. Clutch glanced at Shipwreck, who shrugged and then made an obscene gesture, indicating what he thought was going on in Beach's mind over Cover Girl.  
  
"Oh! I get it!" Clutch grinned as well, raising a brow.  
  
"You couldn't get 'it' if it was shoved three feet up your ass, Clutch." The Ranger growled.  
  
"Nice..." Clutch commented, completely unperturbed by the Staff Sergeant's abrasive manner.  
  
"And you!" Beach Head pointed at Shipwreck. "Keep your opinions to yourself...unless you actually WANT my boot three feet up your ass!"  
  
Shipwreck made a face and shrugged. "As long as it's only your boot."  
  
Beach Head winced. "Christ, 'Wreck...don't put images like that in my mind...for god's sake."  
  
Shipwreck grinned. They watched as Cover Girl drank from a bottle of water and began to pick up her tools. A new song began blaring through the garage and Cover Girl stood up and began half-dancing as she placed the tools in the big rolling toolbox. She turned to pick up some more and began dancing in earnest as the New Radicals' song got rolling. She looked up to see the three men staring at her. Shipwreck was grinning at her. She hesitated and then blew it off. It was Friday night, and she was off tomorrow. She was going to enjoy this night. She looked right at Shipwreck and sang along with the song.  
  
"I'm comin' home baby...your touch...Give it to me now!" She kept dancing.  
  
"You got it, baby!" Shipwreck called out from across the garage as he laughed. The other two watched, surprised, as Hector leapt forward and began dancing with her. Cover Girl laughed in delight and dropped the tools in her hand. 'Wreck was always the one you could get out on the dance floor. He was always up for anything and everything. Even an impromptu dance session in the base garage. He moved wickedly good too, and Courtney grinned with him as he coordinated his moves with her and moved behind her. She looked up at the two remaining men. Her eyes locked with Beach Head's as she sang along with the lyrics.  
  
"This whole damn world can fall apart, You'll be ok, follow your heart. You're in harm's way, I'm right behind...Now say you're miiiiiinnnne!"  
  
Beach held her stare, his jaw clenching tight.  
  
"Heh!" Clutch grinned, watching the female tank-jockey dance with the sailor.  
  
Beach Head glared at him. "She wasn't singin' to you, moron!"  
  
Clutch grinned at him. "I'm not taking any chances!"  
  
In seconds he was dancing with the two, leaving Beach Head leaning on the countertop alone. Clutch was significantly worse than Shipwreck, but didn't seem to care.  
  
"Party!" someone cried out and they all looked up to see Jinx running back into the garage. She jumped into the fray and pulled Clutch over to dance with her. The New Radicals song ended and Michael Jackson's 'Don't Stop Till You Get Enough' began. The foursome hooted and changed their dancing to fit the new song.  
  
"Come on, Beach!" Jinx yelled out, motioning to him. He glared at them  
  
"This is the motor pool...not Studio 54!"  
  
"Scared, Drill Sergeant?" Cover Girl called, holding his eyes as she swayed with Shipwreck. Beach Head snorted in reply, but his eyes were glued to her as he leaned on the counter. He watched her and Hector dance in synch, her back to his chest as they moved together. Their bodies were barely inches apart. Another inch and he'd be all over her.  
  
"Well, you can't have two left feet." Cover Girl tried again. "I've seen you fight three cobras at once and never lose your balance or miss a beat."  
  
He realized his foot was tapping to the song and he pushed down hard on the sole of his foot, stopping it. What the hell?  
  
"You ain't gettin' Sergeant Hardass out here." Shipwreck laughed in Cover Girl's ear. She lifted a brow and glanced back at him.  
  
"I'll get him. I'm the one who got Hawk out on the floor at Roadblock's last bash, aren't I?"  
  
Shipwreck just shook his head and lifted his arms so he could dance a little closer to her. Cover Girl started in with earnest on the Joe Ranger.  
  
"Awww...poor Ranger is scared of a dance...does Cobra know this?"  
  
He didn't budge.  
  
"It doesn't make you gay, Beach!"  
  
"Doesn't help!" he retorted, growing more aggravated.  
  
"I promise I won't bite..."  
  
He shook his head. She sighed and gave up.  
  
"Fine, Sergeant Hardass...stay there."  
  
Beach Head glared as she made the comment. He didn't like the new nickname that was cropping up for him...and it irritated the living hell out of him when she said it, especially. In a bolt of motion, he was suddenly out on the floor in front of her; combat boots, mask, BDUs and all, dancing with her. Her eyes widened in disbelief and then she couldn't keep the grin from bursting out. He wasn't bad, really. He just stood close and moved his body with hers, fluidly. She smiled up at him in triumph as the others cheered briefly.  
  
"I don't know why I let you get to me like that." he growled with a faint smile in his eyes as he looked down at her.  
  
"Maybe because you...loooove me." she teased as his hand rested on her waist and he moved his hips with hers.  
  
He snorted grumpily. "Yeah...I love you like I love being kicked in the balls."  
  
She grinned up at him. She was dancing with 'Wreck behind her and Beach in front. And liking it much more than she was ever gonna let on. Now THIS was a Friday night, she thought.  
  
"Still hate you, Beach." she said, smiling at him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ General Hawk reached for the door of the motor pool garage and frowned as he heard the deep bass beat of music through it.  
  
"What the hell's going on here?" he asked as Flint stepped up beside him.  
  
"Sounds like Cover Girl is blasting her radio again." the Warrant Officer replied.  
  
Hawk yanked open the door and began to step inside. Then he suddenly froze, causing Flint to run into the back of him.  
  
"Sir..." Flint protested, irritated, as he looked up to see why the General stopped. He looked over the General's shoulder and his eyes widened. Hawk slowly turned around to face him again.  
  
"Flint..." he began slowly as he glanced to one side fleetingly. "Would you please tell me exactly what I just saw in there?"  
  
"I'd love to,sir...but I think I've just been struck blind by the sight of Beach Head and Clutch dancing."  
  
Hawk nodded. "Ahh! That's what that was? Then we aren't...under chemical attack?"  
  
"I don't think so,sir."  
  
Hawk just nodded again and sighed. He shut the door firmly behind him before walking away.  
  
END!! If I get just one person to unwillingly think about dancing between Hector and Wayne the next time they hear this Michael Jackson song...then my work here is done. 


End file.
